Kaiba Seto: Some Helpful Dick
by BitterPixieBro
Summary: In which Jou is an aspiring actor, and Kaibabe is pressured by his younger sister. Featuring Trans Girl Mokuba. Please review, a second of your time would mean so much to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Callbacks.**

 **Callbacks were the worst. I hated the anticipation, the anxiety, the absolute ignorance to how others really felt.**

 **I have been trying to get a job in the fame industry, trying to make myself known, trying to put my name out there. I was already a popular face in the duelling scene, I just needed to move a rank up, to actor. That's what I've wanted to be for years now. I knew that I had the skill, I had been in drama all years of highschool, my grade perpetually an A+, never once wavering. My acting skills were on point, and I knew this. I had the looks and the skill, all I needed were connections. Connections that I didn't seem to have. At this point in time, I didn't even have an agent. At this point in time, my only connection was a sixteen year old girl with a douche of an elder brother.**

 **Kaiba Mokuba. She was a saint. In the past she had somehow convinced her brother to allow me to be the face of several of their ads, despite their ability to get the faces of well known models and duelists. He could have gotten Yug' to be his face, but he settled for a third rate duelist like myself.**

 **As far as Mokuba's powers went, she couldn't get me a role in any commercials outside her brothers business, she couldn't get my face to be an extra in movies, she couldn't get me any roles outside of Kaiba Corporation.**

 **This much wasn't good for me. I couldn't just exclusively work for that company, they paid well and all, but they would get me nowhere near my dreams. I needed someone with more power, someone with more influence over people. It wasn't that I wasn't thankful to Mokuba, I was, she was the only reason my dad and I still live in our apartment, she's the only reason we're not on the streets. I was as thankful as I could have possibly been, but it wasn't enough for me. Call me greedy, but I needed to be in the spotlight, I wanted to star in movies, I wanted to be fawned over, I wanted ot be famous. I, Jounouchi Katsuya, wanted to be an actor.**

 **The day that call came was one filled to the brim with the worst of luck. I had been working my part time job, and it seemed everyone had a bone to pick with me, it seemed I couldn't get anyones orders exactly right. Either too creamy or too stale. Too hot or too cold, it seemed I couldn't even make coffee right.**

 **To top that off Kaiba walked in, complained about his coffee, as everyone else did, and proceeded to sit in the back of the cafe for hours, glaring at me every now and then. This wasn't all that uncommon, he came here often, as this was the closest coffee shop to Kaiba Corp, I just found it hard to work when he glared at me like that. I couldn't decipher what I had done to him, but obviously something I did had upset him.**

 **Eventually the day ended, eventually I was let off work, and eventually, I got my callback.**

 **I didn't make the role. I just didn't have the connections they said, I just wasn't good enough, I just wasn't what they were looking for. It was impossible for a fresh new actor to get any role in this business without representation, it was impossible to get representation without some experience. This business made it impossible for new people to get in.**

 **However, once I got that call, once I was let down once more, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Someone, in the middle of this busy cafe, had decided to interrupt my self-loathing, for whatever fucking reason, and I only had one guess as to who it might be. Kaiba Seto.**

 **I turned to find him standing there, face lax, not an ounce of emotion to be found there. Just as the usual I'd suppose. He didn't seem to be all that sympathetic to my cause, didn't seem to care about my most recent rejection, which I didn't doubt he had listened in on.**

 **Yet he did offer condolences, a kind gesture, one I had not been expecting. He didn't stop there however, he continued to speak even after trying to bring me up from my low.**

" _ **Of course, we both know why they rejected you."**_

 **It seemed to me that he was going to insult me, say that I didn't have the skills to work in the industry without pulling some kind of favour from his little sister, but that wasn't what he said.**

" _ **You're a nobody, they won't hire someone without a rep."**_

 **We were on the same page here. Why he was bringing this up was beyond me, but that wonder would not remain for very long.**

" _ **You're in luck, for some reason my sister likes you, she's convinced me to lend my aid. I'll serve as your agent from this point forward."**_

 **Did he even have any experience in the field? Did he even know what the job entailed? I doubted it, but I wouldn't be the one to tell him that he'd need to actually put effort into it, he could figure that out for himself, when it was already too late to back out.**

 **Kaiba would regret this, that I knew, he'd bitch about it to his sister, but he wouldn't do anything, to back out would be to admit defeat, it was already too late now. He'd just have to deal with this shitty decision.**

 **However, despite myself, I couldn't let such a gesture go without reward. I had some manners, and when someone went out of their way to help me? When that someone was a busy fucker with no real spare time? I had to at least thank him.**

 **I did so by placing both my hands over his cheeks, pressing a quick, shitty kiss to his rather moist lips. I was pulling back seconds later, a smile spreading from ear to ear.**

" _ **You're my saviour, Dragonfucker."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I still couldn't figure out exactly why Kaiba had decided on going through all this trouble for me, I still couldn't figure out why he had been so easily swayed by his younger sister. I was thankful for it, don't get me wrong, I was more grateful than I had ever been, I just wanted to know the why to this. I wanted to know what had gotten him to agree, what he had thought he was agreeing to. I wanted to know, I needed to know. Why had this turned out the way it did?**

 **All that I was required to do was to stand around and look pretty while Kaiba handled everything. I had to try out for roles still, but Kaiba did all the talking. He didn't hire someone else as I thought he would, he handled all of this himself, in person. I wound up spending more time with this guy than I had ever hoped to. Stuck with him every time I went out for an audition. It was challenging to say the least. I could hardly stand him most days. He was difficult to deal with. Always looking down on me, constantly complaining, and he never shut his goddamn mouth.**

 **Of course, I couldn't complain, not with all he was doing for me, so I'd bite my tongue, hold back. I couldn't have him leaving. I needed his help. I actually got jobs now with him around. I don't know what it was that he was doing to get me these jobs, but I didn't need to know. I just knew he was doing something. He must have been. It couldn't have just been his reputation, no way. He wasn't too popular in the movie making industry. He was a businessman, hardly knew what a movie was. He must have made connections of his own. He must have his own inside man.**

 **I wouldn't ask however, it was probably best that I didn't know. It was for the best that I remained in the dark about half of these things. I didn't need to know.**

 **At the current moment I was in Kaiba's car, watching as he gripped to the door for safety as Isono drove. He seemed to be scared for some reason. He seemed to not feel safe in this car. I could understand why. Car crashes were a common occurrence, yet he was terrified, not just unsettled, but absolutely terrified of the way the car drifted along the road. I wasn't sure what to do. I had never seen Kaiba so scared. I had never seen him in such a state.**

 **I decided on doing what I thought to be some huge mistake, but something that needed to be done.**

 **I placed my hand on his shoulder, his gaze quickly rose to meet mine. He had been staring at the floor just moments before. He jerked his shoulder away from my grip.**

" _ **Keep your hands off of me, furryfucker."**_

 **His voice was shaking with fear, I doubt that he realised it. This must have been a common state for him to be so used to it. However, I did not let that sway me. I unbuckled my seatbelt, this of course made him flinch. He hadn't been expecting something of the sort, he hadn't been expecting me to put up any risks, even if we definitely weren't going to crash. I scooted towards him, buckled myself into the center seat.**

" _ **What do you think you're doing?"**_

 **The answer to that should have been obvious.**

" _ **You look nervous, I thought you could use some company on your side of the car."**_

 **He scoffed at that. As though I was wrong with what I had said. I knew I was not, he seemed to calm down some. The distraction was obviously welcome.**

" _ **Step off, yiffmaster. It isn't your job."**_

 **I didn't have any job, not when it came to anything of this sort.**

" _ **After all you've done? I could stand to help even a little."**_

 **Surely he realised that he deserved some form of thanks from me, that some friendly behaviour was called for. Thanks to him, I was on my way to a gig. I actually had work now. I was making more money than I would have. I was acting.**

" _ **You owe my sister, not me."**_

 **Again with that. Again he tried to push it all off on her, as though she were the only one that had a say in this. As though he had no real free will. It wasn't right to think that way. He needed to learn to take his credit where it was due.**

" _ **I owe the both of you, not just her."**_

 **He seemed to stiffen at that idea, or maybe it was just the sharp turn we took? I would never figure that out.**

" _ **Then you can pay me back by leaving me alone."**_

 **That couldn't have been what he really wanted, not a chance, he was calming down, he wasn't as nervous, my distraction was helping, and I could tell.**

" _ **No can do, Dragonfucker, ya see, I'm hell bent on annoying you right now."**_

 **He scowled, released the door, crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't pleased by this, but I had gotten him to release the door.**

" _ **Eat my entire ass, Jounouchi."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been getting to the point that I don't need Kaiba to get me jobs anymore. My face is out there, people know who I am. People know that I have talent. I didn't need him anymore, yet I didn't want to get rid of him. He's been such a big help, and I knew that he had better things to be doing, he had a job, a family, but I couldn't just toss him to the side so easily, he was my saving grace and I wanted him to continue on as he had. I didn't want to be without the person that got me so far in the industry I had dreamed of becoming a part of.**

 **And it didn't help that he made no moves to leave me behind.**

 **Kaiba didn't seem to want to leave me behind, he didn't seem to want to quit his rather new extracurricular activity, which wasn't a good thing. People got upset with us, people viewed his involvement as cheating of some sort, and would have done anything to stop this. I was beating people out of roles, I was using someone else's fame to get myself work. People didn't like that, they didn't view it as fair, and so, to get back at us, they'd do anything.**

 **And anything they did.**

 **It was a full year before anything came up, I was rising steadily in the industry, more and more roles coming my way because of Kaiba, and that picture surfaced. That time I had kissed him, a whole fucking year ago, it popped up, someone had taken it upon themselves to get in a photo of that moment. It didn't matter who had done it, but someone did, and they released it. It would bring down not only my reputation, but his as well. It wasn't something he could deal with in his work, he already received so much scrutiny from those he worked with, he was already viewed as incompetent due to his age, now he had a whole new issue to deal with and it was all my fault. The people he worked with were bigoted, close minded old farts, there was no chance they'd allow even the idea that he may have been gay.**

 **It was all my fault, I shouldn't have kissed him back then, it hadn't been welcomed then, and he had been angry with me afterwards, but no one would know that. Surely it was even worse now. Surely he was even angrier.**

 **Yet, he didn't show any anger on the matter, he didn't even so much as wince when he saw it. Like he had been expecting something of this sort to come back at us. I apologised profusely, but he didn't seem to care for that. He didn't seem to want my apologies.**

 **I chalked this up to him being so fucking pissed with me that nothing would sway this. It hurt, it wasn't something that I could stand, but I didn't know what to do. So I told him that he no longer needed to work with me, that I would understand if he didn't want to continue on as we have. He had gotten me this far, all I had paid him with was this fucking picture, and it didn't take a genius to realise it was only affecting him in a bad manner.**

 **His reply wasn't as expected, I thought he would have been thankful to get rid of me after all this time, but that wasn't the case.**

" _ **Don't fool yourself, Furrfucker, you couldn't make it without me, and I'm not in the mood to see you drown just yet."**_

 **I had been so certain that he'd take the chance, but he didn't. He insulted me, that much was true, but I found solace in his words even so. I found that I was glad to hear those words, despite how they should have hurt. They were a relief, but I wouldn't just leave it there.**

" _ **But those rumours…"**_

 **He rolled his eyes, as though my comment were idiotic.**

" _ **If you have such an issue with them, let's not let them be rumours."**_

 **I didn't know what that meant. We couldn't control what other people said. We couldn't stop people from believing what they did.**

" _ **How?"**_

 **What he said next, wasn't something I had expected, it was one way to get rid of rumours, but it wasn't something I thought he would say. Especially about this.**

" _ **We make them true."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't quite believe that I actually agreed to that, I couldn't quite believe that any of this was real, that he would so much as offer something like that. That he would even be interested in that, but he was, he had been the one to bring it up, he had been the one to offer, and I had been the one to agree. I had been so surprised, so taken off guard, that I hadn't a clue how to respond other than to agree. It was a privilege that I was certain only a select few got, I wouldn't be one to reject that. It wasn't for all that he had done for me, although I was thankful for that, but for the fact that he was so much better a person than I had originally chalked him up to be. I hadn't exactly been thinking about being with him like that, I had thought we'd make good friends, but if this was the closest I'd get, I didn't mind all that much, it was something.**

 **It was scandalous to sleep with your agent, but it was a little less bad to be dating them, so to respond to the rumours in the way we did? It was much better than just denying, most people wouldn't believe us if we were to say none of it was true, so by saying it was not only true, but that we were together as a couple, it was much better for the both of us.**

 **Part of me wasn't sure if Kaiba was really serious about this whole thing, but he seemed to be. A date or two helped to prove that. He made certain to stay away from places that would attract the public's attention, we'd go to these hole in the wall restaurants rather than the more fancy schmancy places he was used to. And if we didn't go to one of those places, we'd be staying at his home, and he'd act just the same as he did on those dates. How could he have been faking it if he was the same even in private?**

 **I had to return the favour to him, I had to be as serious about this as he was, and I felt that it wasn't such a bad thing. I actually somewhat enjoyed being on the receiving end of his affections, even if they were little. He wasn't so good at expressing himself, but then, he never had been. So I didn't much care for his issues, I didn't think much on it, and I was right not to.**

 **Due to my actually dating this guy, I was given a lot of publicity, good publicity, the LGBTQ+ community seemed to like the idea of a bisexual rising star, and I wouldn't complain about being in the spotlight. This was good for my career.**

 **It was also good for my personal life, despite the concerned messages I got from my friends who were also far too busy in their adult lives to message me before hand.**

 **I would tell them all that I was alright, that they had nothing to fear, that Kaiba was a much better person than we had all made him out to be. That he was the only reason I had gotten this far in my career. That I was thankful to have him, that he was a much better datemate than he had originally seemed to be.**

 **He was kind to me, as loving as me could manage to be, I was happy to be with him, and I was certain that he was happy to be with me. He always seemed to be.**

 **Part of me started wondering if he had done all of this for some other reason aside from his sisters demands. That maybe, just maybe, he had done all of this out of affections for me, I couldn't say that I minded all that much. It actually made me a bit happier, to think that anyone would be willing to go so far for me, even if that person was rude about it, it was enough to put a smile on my face.**

 **I wouldn't ask him about this of course, I was happy just to think about it, I didn't need him to confirm or deny it, I didn't need him to say anything on the matter, everything was fine as is, I was happy with it, I was happy with him. I couldn't have asked for anything better than what we had here.**

 **I knew that he actually enjoyed a relationship between the two of us and that was all I needed to know.**

 **As for my career, it seemed to flourish with all the support I was getting, I was aiding in representation for the queer kids out there, and the film industry loved that, they loved the audiences that I drew in, and although I felt a little bad that the rumours only ever had good effect on me, I used it to its full potential. I wanted to make this work for me, even if it didn't exactly work for my significant other.**

 **He seemed happy enough, glad that it was good for at least one of us. He had been dealing with this scrutiny for a while now, he was used to it, I only wished I could have been more of a support for him, like he had been for me.**


End file.
